


Dream of Becoming the Very Best: Ash Betrayal Aureliashipping Story

by TheAurelia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aura - Freeform, Betrayal, F/M, Love, Shipping, Tournaments, aureliashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAurelia/pseuds/TheAurelia
Summary: In this world, people who are sensitive to Aura can feel attraction and love towards one person, ever. Ash lost the Alola League. He gets to know that his friends have turned against his dream and goes lost. Seven years later, Ash has become a really strong trainer and takes part in a Master-Tournament in Alola. He finds new friends and reunites with Lillie. Will Ash get his revenge? At the same time, the mystery about the Mysterious Alolan Champion is just growing bigger.Your generic Betrayal story, but with a twist, shippings, original pairings, a lot of Aura, and a big bad Mysterious Alolan Champion. Found also on FF.net.
Relationships: Acerola/Gladion, Hau/Bonnie, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 21





	Dream of Becoming the Very Best: Ash Betrayal Aureliashipping Story

It was finally time to return to Kanto. After almost two years in Alola, Ash had finally finished his Island Challenge and competed in Alola league, where he lost to Hau in finals, where his Decidueye came out victorious against Ash's Greninja.

He brought tickets to Kanto and said goodbyes to his friends in Alola.

"Ash, promise me, you will come back to Alola. You will come back to me," said Lillie at the airport.

"Lillie, I promise. I will miss you, and know that you will be in my heart forever," replied Ash and boarded the airplane.

When Ash got to his home in Pallet Town, and he knocked on the door, his mom, Delia Ketchum opened the door and saw her son.

"Ash! You have finally returned. Come in, all your friends are here too!" Delia said to Ash.

"Odd, why are they here?" thought Ash when he stepped in.

"Hi Ash!" his Brock said.

"Ash, you probably are thinking why are we all here," Misty started, and continued: "Well we have something important to tell you. Because we think that you should stop the hole pokemon master thing. It is really a waste of time."

"What?" Asked Ash in total confusion. "So is this a prank? Or are you seriously trying to get me to forget about my dream?"

"Ash we are very serious," said May. "I mean look at yourself. You have traveled across seven regions, and still, you won't win a league. You are just hopeless trainer."

Ash was really confused, but also angry.

"A-are you all really thinking that way?" he asked in complete astonishment. "Even you, mom?"

"Ash, just accept it already," said Brock.

"Yeah," said the others.

"No, no I won't," answered Ash, and yelled: "I will NEVER give up on my dreams, whatever you say! I will prove you WRONG! All of you, traitors."

Then Ash ran from the house, with his Pokemon. And sweared he would prove them wrong, no matter what it cost.

Seven years Later…

Somewhere in Sinnoh's mountains

A figure was looking down from the cliff. In his hands was a letter. A letter that would ultimately change the course of the history.

'So Ash, what do think?' asked Zeraora.

"I don't know," Ash replied. "I will think about it."

Zeraora walked away, back to the camp. Ash had deserved a letter from his friend Ritchie, and he was told that in Alola, there would be Master-Tournament. He had run from his house over seven years ago, and was trained, cathed, and become friends with new and old pokemon of his. His team now concluded: Pikachu, who was his starter, Charizard, his classic, Greninja, who could still synchronize with Ash, Gallade, who was his most loyal Pokemon and can mega evolve, Lucario, who helped Ash control his Aura, and finally Zeraora.

'Well? Did you succeeded?' asked Charizard.

'I don't know, but it is a possibility,' Zeraora answered

'I sense his desire, so I think you actually did it,' Lucario said.

"Yes Lucario, he did," said Ash who just walked into camp.

"So if you didn't get it, we are gonna participate in Master-Tournament in Alola. And we will win." "But now, rest, because we're leaving tomorrow."

Ash then walked back to the cliff, and everyone except Lucario went to sleep.

"Are you sure of this Master?" asked Lucario.

"Positive."

"You know, they will be there."

"Yes, I know that Lucario, but that's not what I am worried."

"I know."

"Just, how will she react, I hope I would know."

"Master, you have changed, but in a good way."

"Lucario, go rest. You will need it."

Next Day

On Airport

"Hi, Ash!"

Ash turned around and saw Ritchie running towards him.

"Hi Ritchie, how is it going?"

"Very well actually, I and my pokemon have trained hard for the Tournament," Ritchie replied.

"Attention all passengers, airplane to Alola launches in 10 minutes!"

"Ash we have to hurry!" said Ritchie.

"Yeah, I guess so."

9 hours later

Alola

Hau'oli City

"Oh man, it is so nice here!" said Ritchie.

"Yeah, I can't but agree," said Ash.

"Me neither."

Ash and Ritchie turned and there was Professor Kukui.

"Hi! I am Kukui, and who are you?"

"Well, professor, I could be offended by the fact that you don't remember me," said Ash.

"Why should I remember you? I don't think we have ever met before?" Kukui asked in complete confusion.

"Well, you are totally wrong, cause I lived in your house almost two years," Ash said with clearly enjoying this.

"What do you.." Kukui started and realized. "C-could it be? ASH?"

"Yes, professor, it is me. I am back," said Ash with a smile on his face.

"Ash!" professor cried and hugged him. "We thought you were dead!"

"Professor, are you crying?" asked Ash when Kukui relased the hug.

"It is just, just mind-blowing to see you again, after seven long years."

"I have to tell everybody!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know what happened seven years ago?"

"Yes, I still remember it like yesterday. I was at home, the clock was like 9 p.m, and I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and there was Lillie. She was crying.

"Professor!"

"What is happened Lillie? Lillie?"

"Ash, Ash has gone missing. He-"

"She couldn't continue and just cried. I was really confused. Later I got to know that you had run from your home. It was hard, especially to Lillie. So I think I should-"

"NO!"

"Ash do you realize that in the second your name spawns to the scoreboard, she will know you're here?" asked Ritchie, who had been silent the whole conversation.

"I do, but then I am ready, what is something that I am not," Ash replied.

"So, professor, you have to promise me that you won't tell anybody. Is that OK?"

"Yes Ash, though I don't think this is right."

"I understand. But when that is out of the way, I think we should find a hotel to ourselves."

With the traitors

"Are you all ready?" asked Misty.

"Yes!" yelled May.

"Yeah, tomorrow we will kick some butt!" said Brock.

"Someone of us will win this!" yelled Dawn.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

Next Day

Registering to Tournament

"Hi! I am Nurse Joy, would you like to enter the Tournament?" asked Nurse Joy in Tournament-areas pokecenter.'

"Yes please!" said Ritchie.

"So what is your name?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I am Ritchie!"

"Okay, how about you? What is your name?" she asked Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum," he replied.

"Okay! You both are signed up for the Tournament!" Nurse Joy told.

"Thank you!" Ash and Ritchie expired.

Later…

Lillie was waiting for her friends. She had grown in seven years to a beautiful young woman. Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, and Sophocles all signed up for Masters-Tournament, and she was happy about it. When her friends came out from the pokecenter, she joined them, and they walked to the Auditorium of Tournament house and sat down. Lillie noticed that front of them sat all the people that Betrayed Ash, except Delia. Lillie hated those people.

After a short wait, Professor Kukui, the author of the Tournament, walked to the stage and started to speak: "Welcome everybody! My name is Kukui, and I am the author of the Tournament. I am here to tell you who will take part in this Tournament!"

Then he started to read the names from the list he had. Lillie didn't actually care of the names. Until

", Ritchie of Frodomar City, and last but not least… Ash Ketchum!"


End file.
